


Sudden Cold Snap

by dancingdragon3



Series: The Gang's All Here [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: On Zema Maross, the gang’s rescue of Bill, Nardole, and Strax goes in an unexpected direction.Note: Written forwho_contest“Weather” andpuzzlepromptsFebruary 2018 puzzle. Three prompts: CF=arctic alien, PH=cryokinesis, MN=thundersnow.





	Sudden Cold Snap

Lightning crackled, illuminating the swirling snow. Seconds later, thunder rocked the TARDIS, interrupting its delicate maneuvering. Alien snow burst through the doorway like a cold, wet fart right onto Missy’s face. She grimaced, squinting to see through the storm.

“Back a little to my left!” She waved, holding the door frame with the other hand. “Yeah, that’s got it. Now straight ahead. Atta boy, a little more. Stop, stop! We’re still too big for the opening.”

She lay on her stomach as the doorway shrank along with the exterior of the TARDIS. Then, finally, they were inside and crawling to the rescue. 

It was a monster, alright. All matted grey fur, sharp black claws, and even longer fangs. Towering over them, it roared until the cave shook. 

Vastra charged first, sword raised. The beast growled out a blast of air, knocking her off her feet and covering her with frost. The whelk yelled and hurried over to help her. Missy’s shot landed with no effect. It looked like the bolts...froze on contact, becoming bits of light falling to the ground instead of sparks whizzing away in all directions. 

The Doctor’s sonic made more of an impact, pushing the beast backwards a step or two. After noticing the side wall, Missy and the Doctor exchanged an agreeing nod. His sonic and the women’s weapons were enough distraction to allow Missy to slip around the beast. 

The assistants stood side by side in wall cubbies, covered with ice, like people shaped ice cube trays. She put her umbrella laser on a low setting, blew a stray hair off her face, and got to work. Moments later, the human fell into her arms...freezing cold and soaking wet. 

Missy gasped, rearing her face away from the great mass of icey hair. 

“What the - Did you just save my life?” 

“Um, I regret to say, yes. Yes, I did. Now let go so I can do it again.” She gave an air kiss and let the mess fall to the floor. 

Someone screamed. A cane soared by her shoulder, hitting the wall nearby. The cave shook from another roar. Missy glanced back to the fight...which was not going well. She hurried and soon had the android and Sontaran free. 

“Get in there!” She pushed Useful. 

“Aw, glorious-”

“Just _go_!”

Giving a battle cry, the Sontaran launched itself at the enemy. The creature froze him solid in mid-air, but was still bowled over, landing on its back. Sonic blasts and a net followed. Then...a deep sword slash. 

“Vastra, stop!” The Doctor grabbed her.

She shoved him away. Her face was raw and white from frostburn. “Doctor, this is not the time for _your_ way,” she panted. The dripping red tip of her sword stopped just under his chin.

“Ho, there!” Missy raised her umbrella.

“No, Missy, don’t!” 

A knife appeared in the whelk’s bruised and bloodied hand.

Hearts suddenly pounding, Missy looked back to the sword. 

“...uhm, what’s happening?” the android asked.


End file.
